Benutzer Diskussion:Ninjason
=Projekte= Hier mal eine Liste der Projekte, die so in der letzten Zeit angelaufen sind und die inzwischen untergegangen sind. Ich fänds schade, wenn wir die nicht wieder aufnähmen, da einige echt mitten in der Entwicklungsphase abgebrochen wurden Änderung der Missionsberichte Noch gibt es keine Entscheidung da Th(ôô)mas und TrunX sich noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet haben und diese Diskussion wurde glaube ich mehr von dir und Aeris85 ausgelöst. --Revan55 19:43, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fähigkeiten-Parameter der Charaktere Jutsu-Guide Hi könntest du wenn du Lust und Zeit hast vielleicht die Jutsu Übersichten Spoilern? --Revan55 19:35, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das du das Heute machst verlangt ja keiner. Ja so hab ich mir das vor gestellt Th(ôô)mas und ich haben schon Mokuton und Raiton gespoilert übrigens Chidori Nagashi ist schon im Deutschen Manga vorgekommen. Zu deinem p.s. Ich weiß grade nicht was du meinst, kannst du ein Bild machen und es Hochladen? --Revan55 20:31, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab mir die Bilder angesehen ich kann mir vorstellen das es an der höheren Auflösung liegt aber in solchen Sahen kenn ich mich nicht so gut aus frag mal Icis oder TrunX wenn er aus dem Urlaub kommt. Ja das ist eine menge Arbeit daher hab ich ja auch dich gefragt ich habe selber noch einiges zu tun. In den Schriften des To heißt das Jutsu Kuchiyose Kirikirimai. --Revan55 19:18, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jutsu-Box Wenn du sagst Hien und die anderen sind primär Nin Jutsu hast du recht aber das trifft auch auf die Elemente zu die sind auch alle Nin Jutsus. Man muss darüber diskontieren für welche Jutsuarten man eine eigene Box erstellt also auf jeden fall für die Elemente, Nin-Gen und Tai Jutsu und bei den Jutsuartenanderen müsste man überlegen. --Revan55 14:57, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :für die anderen Jutsuarten würde ich auch nicht so einen grelle Farbe wie Orange nehmen sondern irgend etwas schlichtes. --Revan55 15:24, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) stimmt daran hat ich gar nicht gedacht jetzt, ok keine gute idee^^Screamo-fan 15:50, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Teams und Gruppierungen *lol*, der Kommentar hat sich lustig angehört! :) Ja das hat tatsächlich einen Grund, und zwar den, dass ich mir überlegt hab, ob ich wirklich nur die "Gruppierungen" oder auch die "Teams" mit reinnehmen will. Und da hatt ich mich halt nur für die Gruppierungen entschieden. Ich hatt mir überlegt, dass es spannender ist, eben nur diese Spezial-Missions-Gruppen da reinzunehmen, da dort ja auch die Missionen noch mal zusammengefasst werden, und auf den Team-Seiten steht nicht wirklich viel Spannendes. Hmmmm... *trotzdem überleg* --Aeris 20:17, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Genau wegen dieser Willkür und dieses wilden Mischens hatt ich überlegt, das nicht mit reinzunehmen. Und, was gibts sonst so? *mir langweilig ist* --Aeris 20:42, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage: Orte Finde ich sehr gut!!! Verbesserungsvorschläge: Ein kleiner, tabellenartiger Bereich, in dem Standardinformationen wie "Anführer: ..., Kage: ..., liegt in folgendem Land/hat folgende Hauptstadt: ..." und/oder so stehen. Sonst muss man diese Informationen nämlich immer erst im Quelltext suchen. Das könnte man vielleicht schick mit dem Bild kombinieren, diese Tabelle, so ähnlich wie bei den Teams und Gruppierungen z.B.. --Aeris 16:18, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wo stehen eigendlich die Synchro???Sushinia-Namikaze 21:49, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das sind die die ich gefunden hab:http://www.animeaufdvd.info/synchro/serien_194.php--Sushinia-Namikaze 13:20, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hey, weißt du was ein Benutzer gemacht hat? Siehe hier:http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:MembersUchiha!--Sushinia-Namikaze 01:40, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Darf man sowas überhaupt? Hat sich erledigt!--Sushinia-Namikaze 13:48, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klar da hast du recht, aber jetzt weiß ich es!--Sushinia-Namikaze 14:42, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klar mach ich, mein Motto gebe niemals auf, also kannst du dir sicher sein das ich die Synchros finde! Hast du das Video auf meiner Diskussions-Seite gesehen, ich finds echt super gemacht worden! --Sushinia-Namikaze 19:22, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was ich noch weiß ist Deidaras Synchro ist genauso wie Kimmimaro Martin Lohmann, ist voll lustig wenn man die Stimmen vergleicht, Sai und Yamato such ich noch, --Sushinia-Namikaze 17:35, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien anlegen Bitte dreh sie um so wie ich es gemacht also Filler in Klammern. Außerdem bin ich gerade am Überlegen ob die Kategorie:Ort (Filler) nicht selbst die Kategorie: Shinobi Dörfer und Länder bekommen sollen (wir müssten also aus den Fillerdörfen diese Kategorie wegnehmen). Damit bekommen wir eine klar strukturiertes system, bei dem Fillerdörfer/länder als unterkategorie Filler angezeigt wird. was meinst du? Gruß -= trunX=- 06:28, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die kategorie Charaktere (filler) genant weil die Haupt Kategorie Charaktere heist. --Revan55 12:51, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Struktur Neue Seiten Anime *Anime --> Anime *Openings und Endings *Filler--> Benutzer:Ninjason/Testseite2 :Episoden :Kämpfe Filme *Filme *Filmübersicht --> Filme *Kämpfe OVA *OVA --> Specials *Episodenübersicht --> Specials *Kämpfe Spiele * Allgemein * Spielübersicht * Charaktere * Jutsus Artikel des Monats bitte versucht bis Freitag drei Artikel zu Wahl zu stellen. --Revan55 20:11, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ----- also ich wär auch dafür das wir "Episode:" vor den eigentlichen episoden-titel stellen, also Episode: XY --Th(ôô)mas 11:24, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- keiner hat was gesagt das du das alleine machen musst, sag mir einfach welche staffel(n) du machst, dann mach ich die anderen --Th(ôô)mas 11:38, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Ich sehe das du viele neue Kategorien macht aber ihr zusammen Hang gefällt mir nicht richtig aber der Anfang ist gut, ich melde mich gleich noch mal muss erst über legen wie ich es an besten beschreibe. --Revan55 16:47, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ok ich mach solange ne Pause Ninjason 16:48, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Die Kategorie Übersicht ist gut als Hauptkategorie aber wir müssen die Unterkategorien ander ein bringen es sollte so ähnlich sein wie ein Stammbaum die Wurzelt ist Übersicht dann kommen die ersten zweige Charaktere, Jutsus, Episode, Shinobi Dörfer und Länder und Manga Kapitel und das in diesen dann auch wieder Unterkategorie sind. --Revan55 16:57, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube wie verstehen uns zu den Jutsus gibt es ja schon Kategorien die sind mit Weiterleitungen versehen die zu den Jutsu Übersichten führen die frage ist ob wir es so machen wollen wie bei Kategorie:Charaktere wo ja noch mal alle Charaktere aufgelistet sind. Noch etwas du musst das nicht alles alleine machen wir können und auch absprechen und ich helfe dir. --Revan55 17:18, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Solange schreib ich mal meine Gedanken auf: Es gibt viele lose Seiten, die irgendwie in der Luft hängen. Diejenigen, die als Liste oder Übersicht fungieren wollte ich in der Kategorie Übersicht zusammenfassen. Das wären: *Die Kampfübersichten *Die Jutsu-Listen *Episoden-Übersichten (Film, MAnga, Anime, Special) *Übersichten über verschiedene Dinge (Die Schriften, Ausrüstungen und Waffen etc) Dabei bin ich dann über die Charakterkategorien gestolpert und habe gedacht, dass die ja irgendwie auch Übersichten sind. Ninjason 16:54, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nein du braucht keine Übersicht (Kategorien) machen da die Hauptkategorien Charaktere, Jutsu und so weiter, Unterkategorien bei der Kategorie Übersicht sind hat sich das erledigt aber ich finde wir sollten es so handhaben wie bei Kategorie Charaktere das ist meine Persönliche Meinung ich bin es gewöhnt über Kategorien meinen weg durch ein Wiki zu finden das kommt weil ich häufig was bei Jedipedia nach schaue. --Revan55 17:39, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ist zu deinen vorletzten beitrag. Nein, die Kategorie Charaktere habe ich mal gemacht hier mein Gedanke dahinter: In Charaktere sind alle aufgelistet das ist die Hauptkategorie und dann kommen die Unterkategorie Einwohner von Konoha wo nur die Einwohner von Konoha aufgelistet sind das gleiche bei den anderen Dörfern und Filler und so weiter. ein Beispiel ein Benutzer ist im Artikel Naruto sucht aber einen anderen Charakter weiß aber nicht hundert Prozent wie dieser heißt und er kennt sich auch auf unser Seite nicht aus der wird erst mal auf Kategorie:Charaktere gehen und dann weiß er vielleicht aus welchen Dorf er kommt dann geht er auf eine der Unterkategorien daher müssen sie bleiben zu deinen letzten Beitrag: ja aber vielleicht sollte man satt Episode lieber Anime nähmen da können dann auch die Filme und so rein. --Revan55 17:59, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Genau die Unterkategorien zu Jutsu gibt es ja schon. Zu deinen letzten Beitrag OK. Wollen wir das den jetzt so machen oder nicht wenn ja wo fängst du an dann helfe ich dir. --Revan55 18:25, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin morgen erst um 15.00 uhr wieder on, und heute mal sehen um 22.00 schau ich auf jeden fall noch mal rein. --Revan55 18:27, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Dann würde ich sagen ich wart bis morgen und schau mir an wie du Orte gestaltest. --Revan55 18:37, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ist gut, wenn du dir morgen zeit lässt helfe ich dir auch dabei mit den anderen Kategorien. Ich erstelle jetzt die Kategorie: Jutsu und Fang schon mal an. --Revan55 20:16, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) es gibt ja schon Kategorien wie zum beispiel Kategorie:Nin-Jutsu die mussten ja eigentlich auch geändert werden oder was meinst du. Ich muss jetzt schuss machen bis morgen. --Revan55 20:30, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Uff, ja, wir haben heute echt reingeknödelt!! Wie findest du meine neuen Manga-Sachen? Also die Übersicht und die tolle Navigationsbox auf den "Manga Band x"-Seiten? Ich find das mit den Kategorien toll, was du heut gemacht hast, obwohl ich den Überblick überhaupt nicht habe und nicht durchsteige (hab mich aber auch nicht so angestrengt, muss ich zugeben ;) ). PS: Das "Stein-Reich" ist echt geil...!! Musste erstmal 5 Sekunden überlegen, was daran so lustig ist... ..::Aeris::.. 21:25, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja klar, die Idee dahinter versteh ich auch, aber bei deiner und Revans Unterhaltung versteh ich nur Jutsujutsujutsu (Special (Übersicht - Charaktere)) *ggg*. Sag mal weißt du noch, wie TrunX' neueste Seite hieß, auf der wir für die Jutsuboxen abgestimmt haben? ..::Aeris::.. 21:33, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde sagen das wir die Jutsus am Wochenende machen da habe ich auch mehr zeit denn es sind verdammt viele Jutsus. --Revan55 16:16, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sorry aber ich glaube ich muss dich noch mal aus bremsen das du die Charakter übersichten jetzt in die Kategorien einordnest finde ich nicht so gut lieber wären mir da weiter Leitungen und die Team gehören auch nicht in Kategorie Charaktere sonder in die Kategorie Taems. --Revan55 17:18, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hi ich bin Grade bei den Reichen angekommen und sie sind alle zusammen geschrieben z.B. Wellenreich sollten wir das in Wellen-Reich umändern ich meine die Kategorien was meinst du? --Revan55 17:48, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Gut ich werde das Morgen machen, wir mussen uns auch noch mal darüber unterhalten wie wir das jetzt mit den Jutsus machen wollen. --Revan55 19:31, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich habe auf meiner Testseite zwei Artikel zu den Söhnen von Rikudou Sennin gemacht ich weiss bloß nicht wie ich die Artikel nähen soll vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Ich habe noch etwas hier geschrieben schau es dir mal bitte an. --Revan55 14:53, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Könntest Du mir mal sagen warum Pains Ukojizai no Jutsu nicht ein Suiton Jutsu ist? District 9 sry war gerad auf deiner benutzerseite^^ danke für deine tipps, ich sag ma so, die geschichte ist ja noch lange nich fertig, das wa sich jetzt schriebe fällt mir alles spontan ein und die woche werd ich noch weiter schrieben und am we dann noch grammatikalisch und bisschen geordneter umbauen, die charaktere, die in Naruto auftauchen kommen alle im zweiten teil, und da ich nich so of tgeschichten verfasse, nehm ich eine ratschläg zu wort und werd sie dann berücksichtigen, die geschichte wird auf jedenfall noch einige überraschungen parat habenScreamo-fan 19:25, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Screamo-fan 19:26, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) darfst gerne meine Charaktere benutzen, wie du sie verwendest is ja nich meine sache sondern deine^, zu dem punkt mit dem protagonist mit den besten bedingungen starten lassen, ich sag ma so, er kann dass rinnegan nicht kontrolieren und die 5 elemente erlernt er auch nich alle auf einmal, Kakshi als meister, da muss ich noch was im steckbrief ändern, weil er wird ihn nur selten unterrichten, den großteil macht jemand anders^^, und das mit bravour, da wollt ich nur verdeutlichen, was für ein gutes team die 3 bilden und sie shegr gute freunde sind, joa un zu deinem spiel, du musst mir nochma erklären, wie ich das zum laufen bringe^^Screamo-fan 19:39, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ich meinte eigentlich, es sist deine sache wie du meine charaktere in deinem spiel verwendest, denn im prinzip hat meine geschichte nichts mit deinem spiel zu tun, als inhaltlich^^Screamo-fan 20:00, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die List die du auf deiner Testseite für die Jutsus hattest gefiel mir richtig gut, auch der Aufbau des Artikels gefällt mir ich werde woll meinen Lieblings Artikel noch mal umgestalten und vielleicht noch ein paar andere. Ist die Shuriken-Tasche nicht er eine Kunai-Tasche? Wann glaubst du werdet ihr drei Artikel zur Wahl stellen. --Revan55 15:08, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Willst du etwas die ganze Struktur der Charakter Artikel verändern? Ich hoffe nicht, bei Yamato habe ich Erscheinung schon fast fertig und am Wochenende werde ich woll ein bisschen nach arbeiten bei den Charakteren die ich in letzter zeit gemacht habe bei manchen Kann ich Fähigkeiten dazu machen und Erscheinung ebenfalls ich wollte eigentlich Kakuzu machen aber das verschiebe ich auf nächste Woche. --Revan55 16:13, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ihr Vier zur Wahl stellen wollt ist das für mich auch OK, ihr sollt entscheiden ich versuche mich nicht einzumischen. Aber noch eine Sache Handlung war erst Artikel des Monats. --Revan55 17:30, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das Kakashi im Manga jemals Feuer Jutsus einsetzt. --Revan55 11:57, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- die 2 neuen jutsus von kakashi kommen nur in spielen vor, ich hab auch noch ein paar anderen charas neue spiele-attacken hinzugefügt --Th(ôô)mas 13:44, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Bitte schau mal auf meine Testseite dort habe ich deine Idee mit Erscheinung und Charakter schon in meinen Neuen Artikel eingebaut was sagst du dazu. --Revan55 11:50, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ich schetze mal das können wir, was würde dagegen sprechen? --Revan55 17:46, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Sorry? Weswegen? ..::Aeris::.. 12:22, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nee ;), das sollte heißen "Danke, dass du es rausgesucht hast!" Ich selber habe halt nicht nachgeguckt, und weil es nur im Filler vorkommt, heißt das für micht nicht, dass es ein minderwertiger Artikel ist. ..::Aeris::.. 14:07, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Meine Naruto-Testseite Ich wär jetzt soweit, glaube ich, erstmal damit fertig, und wollt dich fragen, ob du das auch so sehen würdest ;) . Einzig und allein die Größenangaben kann ich noch nicht referenzieren, da ich die Schriften des Rin grad verliehen hab, und die Angaben ab Part 2 stehen ja erst in den Sha-Schriften. ..::Aeris::.. 19:13, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Von was für einer Seite willst du denn einen Screenshot von mir sehen? Egal, oder eine bestimmte? ..::Aeris::.. 20:00, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC)